This application requests funds in support of the International Gap Junction Conference to be held from July 12 to July 17, 1997 in Key Largo, Florida. A major purpose of this conference is to bring together scientists from different disciplines at a time when rapid progress is being made in our understanding of the functions of gap junctions. Three areas of gap junction research have recently received medical attention: (1)Connexin43, the gap junction protein expressed in the cardiovascular system, (2) connexin32, the channel protein expressed in the nervous system, and (3) several connexins that are expressed in the lens of the eye. In the first two cases, mutation sin the gap junction proteins have been found associated with diseases. With regard to gap junctions in the lens, a connexin46 knockout mouse was recently reported to develop cataracts. The major benefit derived from this international will be the interaction and information exchange between scientists working in different areas of research. Previous conferences have been very successful both as communications venues, as well as for the establishment of international collaborations. This meeting will be the eighth in a series of conferences that has alternated mainly between the United States and Europe every 2-3 years since 1984. It is the premier meeting which most scientists working on gap junctions attend. At the last meeting, held in France in 1995, 173 scientists from all over the world attended. It is expected that the next meeting will attract between 200 and 250 participants. Most of the requested funds are for travel subsidies to young scientists to attend this conference. In previous years about 50% of the conference participants were junior faculty members, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. Since it is these young scientists who will be the future leaders in this field, their participation in the conference is very important. However, in these times of limited research funding many young investigators cannot afford the costs associated with attending this conference.